Luffy & Nami's love Log
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: Collection of LuNa one shots set in the new World, they have certain continuity - I know this been done but I hope my take is original- 3d2y - time skip - new world -   Log III: The lonely bed incident
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

I bring you yet another collection of LuNa oneshots! I know there are plenty –very good ones- out there. But hey, this is my unique and hopeful original take of life with our favorite captain and navigator in love.

This can be set in my Broken, Nami's seduction Log and Opening Pandora's box universe, but you don't need to read those to enjoy this one shots. This were born because ideas kept popping in my mind but they wouldn't fit in any universe I'm currently writing on my other fics… thus.. this collection was born.

**Attention: **All you need to know is that Luffy and Nami are a couple, and they are currently sailing in the New World, so expect some spoilers

For those unfamiliar with my previous works, standard warnings apply, I'm not an English speaker native so grammar can be a little funny, also rating would be T unless I decide I want to write a steamy one shot, in which case the proper warnings would be given.

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy &amp; Nami's love Log<br>**_a LuNa collection of one shots  
>Log I: You don't need to be my captain<em>

Nami woke up startled and disoriented by an announcement made on the speaker just below the crow's nest. Her mind still clouded by sleepiness, it took her brain several seconds to process that they weren't, in fact, under attack.

"LAND HO!" Zoro had shouted.

She smiled, knowing the man currently sleeping with half his body on top of her would be so glad to hear it, even if the faint light coming from the porthole indicated it was still much too early to get up. She took a moment to glimpse at him, his head currently resting on her shoulder, his arm draped over her torso and a leg intertwined between hers, a very thin trail of drool falling into her shoulder from his slightly open mouth. She couldn't be disgusted by it thought, considering all the many fluids they had shared during the night it would have been hypocrite of her, besides, he looked so cute.  
>For a moment she was shocked they could see an island, the afternoon before when they dropped anchor there was no land on sight, but it had been a pretty gloomy raining afternoon, so chances were that now that wheatear had cleared it was easier to spot land.<p>

She shook her lover's shoulder gently "Oi Luffy"

"Ng..mm meat" he muttered drowsily.

"Luffy! There's land on sight" She said gleefully, they had been at sea for far too long, and she knew her captain had been craving a new adventure on a new island. He jumped up and tried to get off the bed, tangling on the sheets in the process and falling hard into the cold planks of the wooden floor, he ended upside down, half his body still trapped on the bed.

Nami laughed.

He recuperated fast and because he was made of rubber that hadn't hurt at all, he stood up

"Really Nami?

"Yes, Zoro just announced it over the speaker" She sat on the bed, her naked top uncovered unashamedly and her lower half hidden by a white silky sheet. It was Robin who was supposed to be on watch duty, that's why the captain had shared her quarter during the night. Of course, Nami knew that Zoro would often climb to the crow's nest during Robin's watch to "train" and "keep her company".

"Wooo! Thanks Nami!" he took the hat that was resting on the small bedside table and secured it over his head, he was about to run out the door when he turned around and approached Nami, pecking her softly on the lips.

She smiled; proud that she finally had somehow pounded into his skull it was rude to run off the room without properly giving your girl a good morning kiss.

"Good morning Nami, shihihihihi" his smile was wide and sincere.

"Good morning"

And then he wasted no time and ran off the women's quarters and the navigator had to shake her head when she heard several shouts outside.

"For goodness's sake Luffy! Go put some clothes!" A distressed sniper shouted somewhere outside on deck.

Her lover had run off the room, naked, -again-.

It would be a while until they actually hit land, time enough for showers and breakfast to be taken, anchors to be lifted and sails to be dropped, when they were done with this basic routines everyone went to the bow of the ship, were the island's shape could already be seen close enough.

"There's sure a lot of smoke coming up" Zoro commented.

"Maybe there's a fire on the woods or something" Franky commented from the helm.

Usopp took his goggles and zoomed his view closer to the shore, and gasped, there on the shore stood the remains of several s wrecked ships with smoke still trailing out, and Usopp could swear there were bodies sprawled all over the sand.

He explained what he saw, and everyone took turns with the binoculars, each one gasping at the sight. Finally Zoro, the one that usually and quietly reminded Luffy he was the one calling the shots said.

"it seems there was a fight of some sort… should we dock, sencho?" he asked

Luffy frowned and adjusted the hat over his head, he had seen the wreckage too, and as they approached they could make out the bodies and the damage taken on the rudimentary dock, whatever the danger, it was gone now, only the destruction remained, and he was curious at who had made this. In their path across the new world, they had came to find small island devastated after Eustass Kidd's visit, and several other islands that were protected before by Shirohige, now were consumed by pirates on the loose.

"We are going to take a closer look" The captain announced, and that was all the words the crew needed, they were soon docking, furling sails and dropping anchor as the stench and smoke could be breathed from the decks of the Sunny.

They were horrified by what they saw when they hit the shore, bodies sprawled, rotting, seagulls preying on decomposing flesh, wooden planks broken, pieces of masts buried on the sand, riggings sprawled, sails burned to ashes… and the stench.

Every straw hat covered their noses in their own unique way, Nami and Robin with her hands, Luffy with the underside of his arm, and everyone else made an effort to bear the sight they were witnessing.

"What the hell happened here" muttered Sanji glimpsing a body missing the lower half, what could be make out of its torso was a series of tattoos and a rugged strong built.

"I think these guys were pirates" Usopp said almost shaking, he had never witnesses such a gory battlefield, and while Robin looked unimpressed, she too was shocked by the sight.

Luffy had a serious look on his face, he suspected… no, he knew who had done this, and he confirmed it when he saw a couple of bodies that had been partially melted, and the stench, the terrible stench of sulfur. He stood frozen.

"I… I know who did this" he said quietly, eyes hidden by the brim of his hat.

That smell, he wouldn't forget that terrible smell, ever.

"Luffy?" Nami asked, when she noticed the way his shoulders tensed.

Bile tried to go up his esophagus but he held still, he couldn't let them see… couldn't let them witness what this sight did to him.

"What should we do, sencho" Zoro asked, more to try to snap Luffy out of his trance than to receive an order, he knew as much as Nami did, that something was wrong with the captain.

"Akainu" Luffy muttered with hate. "Only Akainu would do something like this"

Nami gasped and covered her mouth in horror, she knew Akainu was the one who executed Ace in front of Luffy, in fact… every crewmember knew this, it was proudly written on the newspaper they got more than two years ago describing the war at Marine Ford.

Luffy tilted his hat further down, a clear sign he was distressed, and spoke with a calm, collected and slow tone of voice "…everyone, please give this guys a proper burial… I need to take a walk"  
>He knew he was asking his crew a gruesome and difficult task, but he couldn't leave those people there, not because he particularly cared to honor the dead, but because they were there like trophies to show off, and he wouldn't let Akainu have that. He would help if not for the fact that he was about to break apart any second… that stench, he couldn't bear it anymore.<p>

He started to walk away.

"Luffy!" Nami protested, taking a couple of steps his way.

He didn't turn around but muttered "Alone, Nami"

His dismissal hurt, and Nami looked at the floor with thin lips, wanting nothing than to follow him. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and turning around found Sanji's grim face.

"Come on Nami-san, Robin-chan, you two need to go back to the Sunny, there's no need for you ladies to see any more of this"

Nami walked reluctantly towards the ship, her eyes never leaving the fading back of her lover walking down the shore.

.

Luffy managed to hold together until he felt he was at a safe distance, he climbed some rocks coming out from the sea and took a seat, his eyes never leaving the horizon, trying to get comfort with the cold spray of the water hitting the rocks and the saline fresh wind.

That was until the wind decided to change, bringing with it the stench of rotten corpses, smoke and sulfur that he couldn't help but breathe making him double over as a wave of memories started to assault his mind. Memories of a bloody battlefield, memories of the dying body of his only brother with a gaping hole on his chest, memories of blood on his hands. He started to heave furiously onto the sea below.

"_thank you for loving me…"_

Memories that he had never forgotten but gotten over with replayed again and again on his mind, and he didn't understand why! He had trained, he had gotten stronger, he would stand face to face with Akainu soon, and he would never lose again.

What Luffy didn't know, it's that the kind of trauma he went through can trigger an episode of distress like the one he was suffering right now. Scars like that would heal, just like the one on his chest, but the pain of losing a beloved brother in such a cruel fashion would never go away, not with the stench of sulfur going on trough his nose.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed in rage, in pain, in mental distress as he grabbed his head and doubled over, his forehead hitting the rocky surface.

Down the shore, everyone heard the pained scream and closed their eyes, looking down, Nami, who was about to board the Thousand Sunny stopped on her tracks.

"Hey marimo, shouldn't you talk with him?" Sanji said and then started to light yet another cigarette, hoping his cancer stick would help calm him down for the task ahead.

"tch,.. captain asked to be alone" And Zoro could only scratch his head in desperation. Oh how he wished Akainu was there right now, he knew the admiral's death wouldn't' bring Ace back, but he hoped presenting his captain with the guy's head was comfort enough since the Admiral wouldn't harm any person precious to them anymore.

Nami started to walk down the shore to Luffy's direction, never turning back nor caring when Zoro shouted behind her and reminded captain had wanted to be alone.

She found him in a pitiful state, doubled over above some rocks, with his back to her, she could tell he was retching furiously, but stopped when he could sense her presence.

"Go away" he said quietly, clutching his eyes shut and never turning around.

"I can't, Luffy" she said quietly.

He clenched his teeth in rage; he didn't want her to see him like this! He didn't want any of them to see him like that for that matter. Captains should be strong for their crew.

"Go away Nami!" he snarled, punching the floor in desperation, she approached with caution and kneeled besides him, her hand going to rest on his back.

With blood shot eyes and a hateful face he only reserved for his worst enemies he turned his face around towards Nami, his voice tick with emotion "Go away, it's an order"

"I refuse" she said simply while his arms gave up and his head dropped on the rocks, shoulders shaking, he couldn't believe Nami was doing this to him at a time like this.

"I'm your captain, do as I say" he said coldly.

The navigator sighed and started to stroke his back while he shook, never turning around to face her.

"Why…" he said brokenly "…I don't want you to see me like this… captains are supposed to be strong… captains can't go around crying because a bunch of dead bodies remind him of…" his voice faded,

"Luffy… I won't obey your order because… right now you are not my captain…" she said while she started to stroke his hair, trying to coax him to turn around and face her.

"then what…" he whispered brokenly.

"Luffy… right now… you don't need to be my captain..." she paused, giving his hair a long stroke  
>"right now...you are just the man I love… and I can't bear to see you hurting…"<p>

That broke all the barriers he had left, his head found her lap and her fingers started to stroke his hair soothingly. He cried for several minutes to come, letting out his chest, bottled emotions and feelings he had pushed behind for the sake of training and getting stronger. She whispered soothing words and love filled promises born from the heart.

At the end, his mind filled with a sense of relief, he had come to terms with what happened to Ace two years ago, and now, he had his crew with him again to share adventures, happy memories, victories, battles and parties, but he just found out, that with Nami, he could also share his sorrows.

Sure he had loved Nami before landing on that fateful island, but as they departed two days later, with the captain sitting on the figure head –always facing ahead, never behind- his chest was filled with a sense of completeness he hadn't felt before. He had known he loved Nami, but he now knew he also needed her. He would ask Franky to remodel the almost unused storage room below the women's quarters.

Sure the guys had suggested they should get their own room –especially after getting caught in very awkward situations- but he had never felt the need for it. As much as he liked the feeling of sleeping with Nami on the same bed, he also enjoyed hanging out with the guys on their quarter.

Not anymore…

He was almost twenty one now, and nowhere near ready to settle down –if he ever came to that- and he didn't even understand what the commitment meant if asked. But he wanted to be with her, didn't want to expend another night without her. So with determination he stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs

"Oi Franky!"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this, I know I enjoyed writing it.<p>

**Please take a second to review, its important to know wether you enjoyed this fic or not, that way I would know if the effort put writing this is worth it, and also if people care enough to read next one shots...**

Review, **thanks for reading!** Suggestions are also welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!  
>I just LOVED your comments on the last one shot about Akainu, I have an one shot planned for him soon! But! I wanted to get a break about all the angst and drama, since last oneshot was emotional heavy and my other fic, Hope in the Ugly reality got heavy too,<p>

Hence this one shot is for you guys to have fun! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy &amp; Nami's love log<br>**LOG II: The beard incident

Luffy woke up hungry, he always did, -_another great morning_- he smiled, he jumped out his bunk and started to fumble on his locker for something clean to wear, he knew girls hated smells and he didn't want Nami to scold him. Most of his crewmates were still snoring, the only one already up was Sanji. So he took the chance and went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and glimpsed himself over the mirror lazily... and his heart stopped. He checked closer and looked at his reflection again.

"YAY!" he ran towards the men's quarters at full speed "Usopp! Usopp"  
>The poor long nose fell from his bunk from the impression and his nose ended up twisted to the side "What what!" he snapped worriedly.<p>

"Look!" Luffy said pointing towards his chin with a big, wide smile.

Usopp cocked his head to the side "huh? What Luffy I can't see anything"

Luffy groaned and kneeled besides his friend, "Look closer" he demanded and pointed to his chin again. The sniper complied and squinted his eyes trying to figure out what was making his captain so exited.

"Oh! You are growing a beard!" there, on Luffy's chin stood two little black stubs of hair, couldn't be called a beard by any stench of the imagination, but it was a start!

Finally! Luffy thought, he had wanted for years to grow a beard just like Shanks! But he didn't have any facial hair, today was different!

"BEARD! BEARD!" they chanted in unison while dancing the can can.

"SHUT UP MORONS!" Zoro groaned from his bunk, it was much still too early to put up with their nonsense.

"Let's go to the bathroom Luffy! I'll teach you to shave!" the long nose said sharing the emotion his friend felt. How many times had Luffy told him his goatee was so cool, and that he was envious he couldn't grow any beard at all.

"Shave? No Usopp I wanna grow it!" he said annoyed his friend didn't understand his 'romance'

"No stupid, you have to shave it and it will grow stronger" Usopp explained, by now Chopper had gotten up as well and was listening with a big grin on his face.

"I don't wanna shave it" Luffy pouted crossing his arms, he didn't believe Usopp.

"Fine, then it will take longer to come out but suit yourself"

"You guys you are so cool growing beards and all!" Chopper said excitedly.

"What are you talking about you are all hairy!" Usopp said and Luffy nodded profusely!

"Exactly!" Chopper complained

"SHUT UP!" Zoro groaned again "Go make noise somewhere else" he grumbled.

The trio went over to deck as Usopp started a tale about the time he grew the longest beard in the world and chocked a sea king with it…

"Really Usopp!" the little reindeer said with wide, amazed eyes. Luffy just grinned and went to search for his navigator, they had to set sail and the sky looked all weird and stuff.

He found her coming out from the girl's bathroom just below her quarter and he grinned.

"Hey Nami!" he said with a wide smile, hands on his waist and expecting her to notice his manliness.

"Good morning Luffy!" she said cheerfully, unconsciously tucking her hair behind her ear. "The winds are weird today, Have you noticed? I think we will have a rough sailing day" she said grimly.

"its okay Nami" he answered, his wide smile never faltering, waiting almost patiently for her to notice. By now she noticed he wanted something, maybe a kiss?

She glimpsed around and noticed Chopper and Usopp were over the opposite railing with their backs to them. She surrounded Luffy's neck with her arms and leaned in to give him a kiss. But he pouted and frowned.

"What?" she asked, now really puzzled.

"Are you an idiot? How come you don't notice"

She parted slightly and glanced at him all over again, his hair was still a little wet from his shower and his clothes smelled fresh, "you… took a bath?" Big news, she had taught him the hard way –pummeling him all over- way back on the days they still sailed with the Merry Go that she wouldn't go around smelling them and that clean clothes and baths were important.

He started to get impatient and pointed to his chin "there! Look, I'm growing a beard Shihihihi!"

She squinted her eyes and noticed the little stubs coming out right on his chin and started to laugh "Ohh that was it?"

"Namiiii" he whined, somehow he felt she needed to give him some kind of praise, and because she understood his mentality well enough she knew exactly what to say next.

"It will look cool once it grows out" she said and patted his cheek with affection. His chest swelled with manly pride, and he took the chance to kiss her softly on the lips, starting to laugh afterwards "Shihihihi"

"Y' know if you shave it, it will grow faster and stronger" she commented. He looked upset

"What? Again with that? How can I grow it more if I cut it huh? Are you stupid?"

"Don't call your girlfriend stupid, it's rude" she said pulling at his nose –totally ignoring the fact that she often called him idiot and moron- he started to yelp because he hated it when people stretched his nose, it was too weird even for him

"Girlfriend?" he said with eyes wide,

Her breath caught on her throat, it was a slide, because she never meant to blurt it like that. He had heard Luffy saying he didn't want anything to do with marriage and such, she knew how he thought about freedom, and she doubted he would understand what a girlfriend really was anyway.

"Well… I guess you are" he said, surprising her with his quick answer.

_Flashback_

_So Luffy… don't go around doing stuff with any random girl you hear!- Ace had said after a very lo-ong conversation explaining his little brother what sex was and such, he had a headache._

_But you always fool around with lots of girls – the young fourteen year old Luffy said_

_Yeah but that is because I'm your older brother and I'm cool like that, but you will meet a special girl someday, someone who will care a bunch about you and you about her – Ace felt he should teach at least some basic values to his brother, even if he himself didn't quite follow them._

_Luffy made a disguised face "I don't wanna do any of the stuff you told me, its so gross. I just wanna be Pirate King"_

Ace started to laugh, marveling again at his little brother's naivety and innocence.

_Someday Luffy, you will turn into a man and trust me, you will want to, I bet you will meet a nice girlfriend that won't mind you are a little slow and ugly – Ace teased_

_ACE! Don't be mean! – _

_HAHAHAHA!_

_What is a girlfriend anyway? – Ace sweat dropped_

_A girlfriend's a special girl that loves you and you love back, in a special intimate way, so you can't go cheating on her and stuff, because a girlfriend is special that way understood? –_

_Ace had the ability of being able to explain Luffy things the way he would understand, and Luffy paid attention to his words since he was his older brother he admired so much._

_I think I do, but I don't think I'll ever have girlfrdn whatever and do the sex thing, I rather have meat and adventures! Shihihihi, _

_Ace started to laugh, he really hoped Luffy would meet somebody special who would take care of him… he was turning seventeen soon, and would set sail soon to start his own adventures. He feared for Luffy's safety, his little brother was strong, but needed people around to take care of him. He could only hope for the best…_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Nami's heart stopped, had he just called, her, his girlfriend?<p>

"What is it Nami?" he asked when she wouldn't answer. She smiled softy and caressed his cheek,

"Nothing Luffy, I'm glad you think that… anyway, I was saying you should shave because when you do, the hair grows back ticker and very fast in a mysterious way" she said.

"Ahh so if you shave it grows back mysteriously fast?" She nodded

"AH! Why didn't Usopp said so! Thanks Nami!" He kissed her quickly on the forehead and ran off.

"HEY USOPP! Teach me to shave!"

..

It was a very unhappy captain that stepped into the galley to breakfast half an hour later, little pieces of toilet paper stuck here and there on his chin, covering small cuts. He was frowning, all that was for nothing, he ended up without his new cool facial hair and with lots of small cuts.

"Hahaha, Luffy for shaving you have to have facial hair first" Sanji teased while he served everyone.

Luffy's frown deepened and his shoulders slumped further.

"Luffy are you growing a mustache?" Chopper asked with wide eyes.

The captain's eyes lightened up with stars "Wouldn't that be cool huh?""

"OF COURSE NOT!" Nami snapped, surprising everybody.

Franky decided to add fire to the argument "Didn't Gold Roger have a mustache?"

And Sanji smirked, taking the opportunity to tease the captain "Yeah he did, I think it's becoming to a pirate king" he commented casually while placing a plate in the table, somehow the idea of Luffy with a big tick mustache cracked him up.

Wheels started to spin on Luffy's brain –slow wheels – and Nami stepped in before a stupid idea could really pop out his mouth,

"Nobody is growing a mustache, I won't kiss you anymore if you do" she said with finality, taking a bite from her breakfast "mmm delicious"

Luffy pouted and started to eat, he liked Nami's kisses a lot, but mustaches were so cool…, his brow started to sweat as he pondered the most difficult decision he had to make ever. When his brain was about to become toast he finally came to the conclusion that while mustaches were cool, they were not his style, he had decided he wanted a cool rough beard around the chin like the one Shanks had. Besides he didn't want to copy Roger at all, he wanted to be Pirate King by his own right and with his own style.

"I've decided I want a beard!" he said standing up and slapping the table –as if his statement was THAT important-

"Still I'm surprised he is growing facial hair at all" Sanji commented dryly while placing a plate in front of Robin, earning her smile, the cook added, "Finally reached puberty huh? Must be all the sex" a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

Stars appeared on Luffy's eyes "You mean if I have more sex more beard would come out?" he blurted out looking at Nami.

"Oh no… you don't!" the navigator said standing up and starting to back up.

"Shihihihi oi Nami… " Luffy started.

The whole table started to laugh at their antics except for a livid raging cook that had flames around him.

"_**Luffy it doesn't really work like that!" Nami shouted running out the Galley at full speed a laughing captain close behind in hot pursuit and a raging cook chasing them both.**_

_**"Come here rubber pervert! I won't let you get Nami-san get caught into your shitty ideas!"**_

Sometime after that the soon to be Pirate King donned a wild, rough and sexy beard on the chin,

A sexy, beautiful, happy navigator, couldn't be more glad.

.

* * *

><p>AHAHA, this idea came from the pic I saw of an older Luffy Oda-sama made on the first (or was it the second?) Romance Dawn, he had this rough Shanks like beard around the chin, it looked hot. :P and I hope we get to that someday.<p>

I hope you had fun! If you did tell me so!

Will update with more one shots soon!  
>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

First of all I'm SUPER happy our favorite nakama are back togheter and we are a step closer to the new world -JA! Still a long way to go with Fishman Island Arc- but anyway...

Thanks again for all your wonderful support, you guys make me want to improve everyday.

Here is another oneshot, a little long, a little dramatic at some parts, but I hope you have fun! Bear in mind this one shots are going to be going back and forth in "my timeline" but you will be able to tell.

Oh btw I found out that setting the page to display at 3/4 the formating on the paragraphs looks so much better, try it!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy &amp; Nami's love log<br>**LOG III: The lonely bed incident

As much as Sanji wanted to be mad at Luffy and blame him for everything that happened to Nami, the cook knew the truth, he was there, and he knew that the navigator's condition couldn't be blamed to his captain or any of his nakama for that matter.

When those shitty new world pirates had attacked in the middle of the night, taking advantage of a fog covered sea and a snoring watchman –the useless Cyclops had muttered Sanji- it was almost too late when the first cannon ball graced the hull of the Thousand Sunny. That had been the night before.

The half asleep crew ran quickly to deck, half put on clothes, Luffy with his chest bare, Nami with the first thing she found in the confusion and the darkness of the room she now shared with the captain, his red cardigan –buttoned up of course- and some brown shorts.

Sanji stared at them both and snorted at their silly couple's antics –wishing deep inside Nami was wearing one of his shirts and wouldn't that be neat? – but he dismissed this thoughts quickly, a cannonball directed to his head taking his full attention.

"Usopp can you see their flag?" Zoro roared

"Not yet, the fog is very tick, I can't even see _them_" the sniper answered, trying without much success to glimpse at their hidden enemy with his binoculars.

Luffy was beyond angry, not only they had awoken him from a great dream – he was dreaming about eating a giant chunk of meat from the inside out- they where a real threat to his nakama if he wasn't able to find out soon where the attack was coming from.

"Hey Nami why are you wearing Luffy's clothes?" Chopper asked innocently just before turning into his giant guard point form and deflecting yet another cannonball.

Nami blushed and glimpsed at herself, as if noticing for the first time, but Usopp answered for her "You really don't want to know Chopper!" shouted the long nose while shooting towards the darkness, a explosion just followed somewhere inside the fog.

"Ahh where they mating?" the reindeer asked, he didn't know why Usopp got touchy when this totally natural subjects arose.

"IF THEY DID NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT IT!" Zoro roared out loud cutting out the argument, Luffy just laughed stupidly and very loudly, like a child just caught causing mischief.

Meanwhile Nami was busy preparing a strong gust of wind, they had to clear the stupid fog to locate their enemies. Raising her staff she provoked changes on the air pressure and wind, at first small, but soon a gust of wind started to rise up and slowly clear the fog.

No matter how much she claimed it was careful calculated chemistry, Zoro thought she looked like a witch like the ones on the kabuki plays he used to see when he was a child, still he smirked proudly at his nakama's skill, the parting fog revealed a ship twice the size of the Sunny.

"There you are bastards! Thanks Nami!" Luffy grinned at her, she smiled back.

Their enemies where still at a great distance so Luffy didn't try to sling shot himself over their ship, instead frowning when their enemies stopped the attack.

"Ah I bet they saw our flag and now are afraid of us!" Usopp boasted with his hands on the hips.

"Do you really think that Usopp?" Luffy asked frowning, something inside told him he was probably wrong, but his naive nature always won over his reason.

"Of course! We are the infamous Straw Hat pirates after all!" the long nose said full of conviction.

"YEAH!" They both shouted and started to dance the can can, and where interrupted by another cannonball shot. Sanji jumped to kick it away, but as soon as he did, the ball – that was not made of iron but instead it was more built like a plastic carcass- broke in a thousand pieces and let a dark thick smoke cloud come out.

Sanji reacted quickly as expected but some of the fumes went through his nose, he landed on the grass deck with his right hand clutching his chest and coughing loudly – his cigarette still clenched between his teeth-.

Everyone gasped at this and Luffy snarled at the enemies, they had just hurt his nakama, he wouldn't let them go unharmed now.

"Oi cook, what are you doing slacking off in the middle of a fight!" Zoro roared, it was the only way the proud green haired man could show the cook some concern, of course if asked, he would never admit it.

Sanji's answer was to try to stand up but his lungs burned up and his chest felt like it had a ton pressed on it, he bent over and coughed some more, Chopper rushed besides Sanji to start treatment. "Don't worry guys, I'll give him treatment right away"

Nobody had time to think things further because a flurry of cannonballs that looked just like the one Sanji had tried to kick away started to fly towards the Sunny.

Direct contact was not a possibility so Usopp stepped forward and trusting his new reliable self –so he claimed- started to shoot every cannon ball away with speed and accuracy. The balls exploding far enough so the smoky poison couldn't reach the Sunny.

Luffy was frowning while securing his hat over his head, pacing back and forth, craving to just kick some asses but unable to do so. He couldn't understand the other crew's cowardice, attacking in the night, using poison gas bombs, Luffy wanted nothing but to go over the other ship and tell that on the other captain's face, he despised cowards.

"Oi Straw Hat, should I SUPER blast them with a Gaon shot?" Franky grinned towards his captain, loving to have the opportunity to use the powerful weapon properly against an opponent.

Before Luffy could get excited about it Nami interrupted, "We can't do that! We are low on cola and very far from the next port!", she shouted over deck, after all she was the one that took account of their supplies.

"Aww that is SO not Super" Franky frowned, his massive shoulders dropping low.

Suddenly Luffy seemed to have an epiphany, since his face lightened up and he punched his fist on his open palm "I know! Nami, give me a ride on the weaver thing!" he shouted exited.

Nami groaned but nodded, he trusted Luffy and with the other ship still very far and using those cowardly tactics she could understand her captain's reasoning…

"Alright but don't let me get killed, sheshh" she feigned annoyance but ran towards the lower deck to get ready, Luffy following close behind.

Soon Franky pulled the correct lever and the weaver was released with the captain and navigator on board, Luffy howled in excitement and happiness, grabbing Nami's waist unashamedly

"Your hair is annoying!" he shouted from behind her, the sound of his voice barely reaching her ears over the sound of the sea and the cannonballs of the other ship.

"Haha, you didn't' said that the other night" she teased, recalling a night when Luffy half-drunk after a party had babbled about how pretty her hair was while he caressed it until he felt asleep.

"Well now it's annoying and I'm cold because you grabbed my shirt, why did you have to do that huh?"

"I was sleeping and naked when the cannon fire started!" She shouted annoyed while dodging a blast aimed for them. Luffy laughed.

"Well then it's your fault for sleeping naked and don't remembering where you put your clothes" He challenged, a tall wave came and the weaver jumped, he howled in glee, Nami bit her lower lip trying to control the device, a dark sea, attacks, and a boyfriend grabbing her from behind talking nonsense almost distracting her.

"May I remind you WHY I was NAKED Luffy?" Nami said with a hint of danger on her voice, Luffy laughed having been caught and just rubbed his nose on her shoulder "Was cool wasn't it"

She rolled her eyes, "Pervert"

The conversation was over because they were already near the hull of the other ship,

"Thanks Nami, go back to Sunny, I'll kick their asses for hurting Sanji and attacking us like that" he said. He didn't even turn around to kiss her and jumped toward the other ship with his usual agility.

Nami shook her head and started to go back, but stopped.

Getting back to the present Sanji shook his head again, no it was not Luffy's fault things had turned to the worse, he wasn't there to see but Usopp had told him that while Luffy trashed the enemy –they weren't strong, just tricky and treacherous, a four hundred crew was knocked out the moment Luffy stepped on their deck and decided to use his Haki- the rest, like twenty or so higher ranking pirates plus their captain, were no match for the enraged Straw Hat captain that choose to take his time to play around with his enemies –as he didn't wish the fun of trashing their asses to end that soon-

How was Luffy to know that Nami had stayed back and had boarded the enemy ship when he wasn't looking her way? How was Luffy to know that her greedy nature had made her sneak looking for the treasure room to steal their loot?

And how was he to know that the vice captain of the other crew in his crazed state of mind about being defeated by a mere kid had decided to blow their poisonous cannons storage room, two hundred poison cannonballs and several barrels of gun powder along with it while laughing maniacally?

The other captain –with an average strength for the new World- had turned around and gasped just in time to see a red ball of fire coming at him, Luffy just managed to utter a quick "CRAP!" gasp and sling shot himself as best as he could back to Sunny, his ship already closer as the cannonball attacks had stopped.

Luffy crashed against his main sail and dropped back on deck

"Wheuh that was close"

"Luffy" Robin said with a tinge of alarm in her voice "Where is Nami-san?" she asked, blue eyes scanning the burning ship on the other side and the sea below.

"What do you mean where is Nami?" He stood up and looked alarmed "Isn't she here? I sent her back!" he snapped franticly.

"What?" Usopp gasped "She never came back after you two went over the other ship!"

"I assumed she was with you", Zoro looked deadpan to the captain, and then everyone ran to the railing and started to scan the sea and the other ship.

Still coughing and being helped by Chopper Sanji stepped back on deck and started to demand to know where Nami-san was, he got no answer.

Robin used her ability to scan every trace of the enemy ship that wasn't on flames, and the debris floating with several pirates trying to get to life boats, she couldn't see Nami at all.

Desperate, Luffy had to be stopped by Usopp and Brook from jumping into the dark sea below, the captain was getting desperate each second that Nami didn't show up.

"You shit for brains captain, you should have protected her! Isn't she your girl or what!" Sanji demanded taking a shaky step forward, the poisoning had been mild and Chopper's treatment effective, he would recover quickly.

"Oi Cook that was out of line" Zoro warned, Luffy ignored them both and looked over the railing

"Nami!" he shouted into the darkness, trough his head a thousand thoughts roamed at the speed of light, he should have protected her better, not only because as Sanji put it, she was his girl, she was nakama, he would be concerned about any of them. Still, Nami was clever and powerful, but not as strong as say Zoro or even Franky and Brook. He would always be just a little bit more concerned over her well being.

"I FOUND HER!" Robin shouted when one of her sprouted eyes found the weaver adrift with a knocked out navigator on it, a small bag of gold besides her. Robin was worried because on the side of Nami's head a dark trail of blood was seeping.

They had to release the mini merry because they couldn't steer the Sunny thought all the debris of the other ship, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy went to fetch the navigator onboard the four person shopping ship.

With a sad face they reached the navigator and the moment they saw the half burned out bag of loot they understood why she had stayed back.

"I told you to go back…" Luffy whispered reaching with an stretching arm towards the weaver, pulling it back gently and then kneeling down besides Nami when she was near enough.

Usopp had to clench his teeth at the tenderness Luffy rarely displayed, emotions raw, the captain lifted Nami softly, pulling her against his chest in a protective manner and then stepping into the Mini Merry, Chopper started to work on Nami while Usopp tied the weaver to pull it along.

"The poison smoke got into her system, but she is unconscious because the nock on the head, don't worry I will get her well Luffy".

Said captain nodded solemnly and muttered a firm "I know you will" and the poor reindeer shuddered a little bit, a chill running down his spine, was Luffy so troubled he was seeping waves of haki? Maybe, probably, he didn't' ponder further about it, he had a patient to tend to.

As usual when a nakama was sick everyone stood around the infirmary at their own unique way, Sanji busy at the stove, still feeling a little sick from his previous poisoning but seeking comfort by preparing a simple broth.

Usopp tinkered with some random invention to keep busy, his tongue out in concentration he was really getting nowhere, not that he cared anyway. Zoro feigned sleep and Robin feigned to read and care about the book she was holding, she hadn't changed the page in the last ten minutes, and was sitting on the couch inside the galley.

Luffy was sitting by the table and half his upper body was sprawled over it, hat covering his head.

Franky and Brook where on deck over the railing and just outside the second door of the infirmary.

Chopper stepped inside the galley with a soft sigh "Hey guys Nami's gonna be okay, just a concussion and a severe case of poisoning, but I gave her the proper antidote, she will probably be sick for a couple of days while her system fights off the poison, but she will recover just fine" he announced with a smile.

Everyone cheered and smiled, Luffy stood silent and cocked his head to the side "Chopper what is a concuffion?"

"Concussion means she bumped her head very hard but she will be okay" Chopper explained patiently.

"Ah… you could have said so first sheshh" Luffy said annoyed but soon was heading along with everyone else towards the infirmary.

Chopper raised his small hooves in protests "Wait guys, Let Nami rest! she needs it!" but his little voice was lost in the joyous cries of his nakama as their stomped their noisy way inside the room.

But their joyous gazes fell when they noticed her sweaty brow and the thick bandage on her head "Oi Chopper Nami doesn't look okay at all" Usopp said frowning.

The reindeer pushed everybody out of his way on his heavy point form "I told you guys she's going to be okay eventually, but her system has to fight off the poisoning, there's nothing I can do now, its up to her"

Everybody muttered a quick get well and stepped out the room, that is everybody but the captain that kept at his place standing next to her.

"Luffy?" Chopper asked with a tinge of concern on his voice, the captain had his eyes covered by the brim of the hat.

"Is it okay if I stay…Chopper?" Luffy asked softly, he didn't quite understand sick people so he better ask the doctor.

"Yeah just call me if you need something or if she wakes up feeling unwell ok?" he only got a small nod as an answer, Chopper just sighed and stepped out.

He hated seeing her like this, sick, pale looking, her lips dry, he had a flashback of the first time he had seen her like that and clenched his teeth. Back then he had freaked out because he had never witnessed anyone sick in his life before, Ace, Sabo and he never got sick, and then he never knew anyone of the bandits or Dadan.

He put the hat on her stomach, sat on a stool besides her bed and took her hand on his, he had heard from Chopper and the others how she had stayed with him all the time back when he was comatose under the effects of the devil fruit ability of a stupid native, about a year ago.

The night went on and dawn came, nobody had any slept at all, or if they did it was barely small unintended naps, by the time Nami started to stir awake a faint yellow light was coming from the porthole window.

"Nami!" Luffy gasped in happiness, her brown orbs looked dull and unfocussed but at the sound of his voice they found his grinning face soon enough.

"Luffy… what happened" her voice sounded dry and a little cracked,

"The other pirate ship blow up, it looked really cool too" he grinned.

She managed a small smile for him, "Why do I feel like shit?" she asked trying to comprehend why she felt so sick and everything hurt, the faint light coming from the window made her eyes hurt.

"You breathed a lot of their poison gas… but Nami why did you have to board their ship? I told you to go back" he said with a frown.

She stood silent for a long moment until "I don't remember" her eyelids started to drop, the small conversation tiring her out and the drugs Chopper had injected her earlier still roaming her system.

"…go take a shower and change, you look like crap…" she scolded and then fell asleep. He sweat dropped and shook his head in disbelief, she was sick, drugged, half awake, but he had been scolded nevertheless.

"yeah she will be fine" he grinned.

Having heard conversation Chopper stepped into the infirmary and checked his patient, satisfied about her evolution he sent Luffy away, telling his captain that yes Nami had been right, he was dirty and tired, and it was better if he just took a shower and went to sleep a little bit.

Luffy stepped into deck were he found a seemingly snoring Zoro propped up against the mast, without opening his eye the green haired man said "Its already dawn captain, should we set sail?"

Luffy looked at him strangely "What are you talking about Zoro, Nami's sick"

"Yeah but…"

"My navigator's sick…" he answered and went away. Zoro grinned; the Straw Hat crew wasn't setting sail that day.

So the night went by uneventfully and it was quite boring, being anchored there was not a lot of things to do. Franky for his part got busy repairing the small damages some explosions had left from the night before while the rest helped to clean up the deck.

Nami was out thought the whole day, awakening briefly only to drink some water but her body demanded rest, so she fell asleep right away. Luffy, like the rest had been going visiting a lot, and would stay near her bed even if he felt bored.

Night came, dinner had been a lot quieter than usual, and finally everyone retired to sleep, Luffy decided to stay with Nami to make her company.

Around midnight Robin went to the galley to prepare extra coffee for her night reading, out of habit she glimpsed inside the infirmary and found Luffy looking really bored but sitting next to Nami, she smiling thinking it was cute and nocking softly first, stepped inside.

"Any change?" Robin asked looking at her friend

"No…" the captain answered crestfallen "she is been sleeping a lot and Chopper says she has a fever…" he scowled.

"I was planning to stay awake to finish this book, why don't you rest a little? I will stay with her"

Robin smiled reassuringly for him and Luffy sighed, he was so bored he might as well go to bed, and if Robin planned to stay awake anyway…

He accepted and went to his… no their quarter, the room Franky had made especially for them and fit for a "king" as Franky had put it.

True to his words, Luffy stepped inside the beautifully decorated room and was greeted by a king size bed on the middle with two oak bed side tables at each side, the headboard was finely crafted and had carvings of dragons and lions, and on the top center, an small straw hat pirate crew jolly roger.

There was a big oak dresser, Nami's treasure chest, a matching oak vanity for Nami, a velvet red couch with a small side coffee table with a lamp and their new wanted posters on a wall, some maps here and there and a shelf with Nami's books. There was a small desk for those occasions that she didn't want to work over the observatory room, and it held various high quality drawing instruments.

He sighed and tossed his sandals and jumped into his fluffy big mattress, he LOVED it and it was almost as soft as those clouds in Skypea he had liked so much, he tossed his shirt to the floor and grinned, the advantage of NOT having Nami around it was that he could be messy and nobody would scold him.

"Shishishishi" he grinned alone like a child causing mischief and got into the bed, feeling the cool black silky sheets against his skin and sighing in satisfaction.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "this is nice…" he whispered, and turned around….

He grabbed a pillow and tried to fit it into a comfortable position… he turned around again, he moved to the middle of the bed, and it suddenly felt so big….

He turned around again and grabbed her pillow, clutching it against his chest.

He took a deep breath…

The smell of mikans invaded his nose… he groaned, closed his eyes…

He turned around, yet again, this time with the big, soft, silky pillow still clutched against his chest but this time he also wrapped his legs around it, ending up in a fetal position.

Some minutes passed… her smell was still invading his nose… and...

_And what if Nami wakes up and feels lonely? No… she has Robin…_

Still…. The bed over the infirmary wasn't as comfy as theirs.

_"Na… Nami'll be fine, she is a pirate, she is though" _Poor Luffy didn't even notice that trait of his, that is talking to himself whenever he felt lonely. He did that a lot back at Ruiskaina, after Rayleigh had left and he had still six months to go before he would meet his nakama.

Almost an hour had went by and he hadn't gotten any sleep, he stood up and left the room, chest still bare, and hat hanging on his back, he stepped inside the guys's room, feeling welcomed there even though he hadn't slept there for the past three months.

Zoro opened his eye noticing him getting into his old bunk "What" he just asked.

"Nothing I just decided I'll sleep here tonight", Luffy whispered and settled into the bunk,

Zoro nodded and tried to go back to sleep,

"Awww that is so SUPER beautiful! Straw Hat felt lonely without the sis!" Franky shouted fighting back manly tears, he was laying on his especially size fitted hammock on the other side of the room.

"Nami-swannn don't feel lonely I will sleep with you!" Sanji muttered in his sleep, Zoro called him _Stupid pervert cook_ and the snoring cook answered _Stupid Marimo_ back while still asleep.

"It's not like that!" Luffy protested at Franky and covered his head with a simple cotton sheet.

Usopp woke up and had heard half the conversation but stepped right into it, "Don't make fun of him Franky, can't you see he is in luuuveee, My Luffy personalization- Usopp parted his hair to the front so some messy bangs fell over his eyes – "Oh we can't set sail without my navigator, I can't even have meat!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" the whole room erupted in laughter, even Chopper that had managed to caught on the last part of the conversation and Luffy huffed and jumped off his bunk.

"You guys" he snapped and everybody fell silent.

"Hey guys have a little respect" Zoro sounded serious "The man has guts after all sleeping with the devil and all!"

"BWAhahahaHAH!" laughter erupted again and Sanji stood up, challenging Zoro about calling poor Nami-swan a devil.

Luffy threw a dirty look towards his first mate and looked at the others with an annoyed face "You guys SUCK!"

Before the door closed behind him he heard a faint

"That is what you get for ditching us for pussy!" and then a renewed bout of laughter. He didn't quite get what Usopp meant with that last sentence but he could bet it was meant to make fun of him.

So what if they hadn't set sail without Nami, it was the best choice since this sea had proven to be far more dangerous than the first half of the grand line, he knew that much.

He was going towards the infirmary when he stopped in his tracks and turned around, poking his head inside the guys's room again,

"Hey guys… I just wanted to tell you all…" he said with a serious voice

They stopped laughing and regarded him with serious faces… perhaps they had make him really angry with their jokes?

"…that at least I'm getting any! Shishishishihi!"

They stood with their jaws hanging open for a long long while.

And as for Luffy, lest just say Robin was a little bit surprised when he stepped into the infirmary and asked if it would be too bad to move Nami to their room.

Robin touched Nami's forehead softly and noticed the fever had gone down, the archeologist suggested that they could wait until morning to move her.

Luffy just took the sleeping woman in his arms and cradled her into his chest, before stepping out of the infirmary he just say

"I just think she will feel better in our room" and with that, he disappeared with the other girl in his arms covered by a blanket that Robin's disembodied arms took care to accommodate properly over the orange headed woman.

Robin smiled knowingly and whispered to Luffy's back

"I don't know about her but you surely will" she chuckled.

The end!

* * *

><p>More oneshots comming soon!<p>

And btw, I will probably make another One Shot following up Nami's recovery, I just thought that this oneshot could end up right here, otherwise it would be tooooo long.

I hope you liked and had fun, if you did, please tell me so!  
>Thanks!<p> 


End file.
